Choir of Mastinim
by Genocide Chimera
Summary: Joji is a 16 year old boy....summary inside. Pl9[eas]e R[e]viEw


Completed : 10/31/02  
[Started : 10/25/02]  
---------------------+----------------------  
Summary: Joji is a 16 year old boy attending Tokyo High School. His life is like most  
other boys except in his life surrounded by the Devil worshipping Mastinim Choir he has a  
tie that the Heavens have been wanting. Two archangels are soon assigned to the job as well  
as an angel girl with the sense of a child. Although she acts like the annoying Moon Lily she might  
not be letting off as much as she shows.   
---------------------+----------------------  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the Angel Sanctuary characters, all rights   
reserved to Kaori Yuki.  
[Warning]-  
Adult Language  
Some sexual remarks  
---------------------+----------------------  
"There he goes. One of God's own prototypes. Some kind of high powered   
mutant  
never even considered for mass production. Too weird to live, and too rare   
to die."  
- Raoul Duke in Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas  
[--------------------+-----------------------  
13:12 He exercises all the authority of the first beast in his presence. He   
makes the earth and those who dwell in  
it to worship the first beast, whose fatal wound was healed.  
13:13 He performs great signs, even making fire come down out of the sky to   
the earth in the sight of people.  
13:14 He deceives my own people who dwell on the earth because of the signs   
he was granted to do in front of the beast;  
saying to those who dwell on the earth, that they should make an image to   
the beast who had the sword wound and lived.  
13:15 It was given to him to give breath to it, to the image of the beast,   
that the image of the beast should both speak,  
and cause as many as wouldn't worship the image of the beast to be killed.  
13:16 He causes all, the small and the great, the rich and the poor, and   
the free and the slave, to be given marks on their  
right hands, or on their foreheads;  
13:17 and that no one would be able to buy or to sell, unless he has that   
mark, the name of the beast or the number  
of his name.  
13:18 Here is wisdom. He who has understanding, let him calculate the   
number of the beast, for it is the number  
of a man. His number is six hundred three-score and six.  
-Revelations Chapter 13:12-13:18  
----------------------+---------------------]  
[Chapter 1-!]  
Mastinim, The Hebrew name for the angels who serve under the powerful   
angelic being (or devil) Samael.  
Samael, called Sammael, Samil, and even Satan, he is considered in legend   
both a member of the heavenly host  
(with often grim and destructive duties) and a fallen angel, equatable with   
Satan and the chief of the evil spirits.  
One of Samael's greatest roles in Jewish lore is that of the angel of death.   
In this capacity he is a fell angel but nevertheless  
remains one of the Lord's servants. As a good angel, Samael supposedly   
resides in the seventh heaven, although he is declared  
to be the chief angel of the fifth heaven.  
The Mastinim who knew the basics were ready to fight for Samael at any given   
moment.  
God, in his infinent power, has made his inhuman mistakes, the demon Belial   
for instance and given the man that he created an  
Earth and a mind to do as he wishes among free will.  
Now as he resides in Heaven with his Seraphim in salute to his glory, the   
man that he made has spawned another and has  
repeated granting the first with death.  
--------------------------------------------  
Joji stared at the image of the savior on the cross in front of him. It was hard   
to find a moments peace since the Mastinim  
formed on Earth. Legion 1 in Heaven, Legion 2 on Earth and Legion 3 where   
they all came from, Hell. He wasn't about to give  
up everthing he believed in to join the Mastinim. He seemed to be the only   
one though. He hadn't found anyone else like him  
so far and everytime he ran into a group of Mastinim he had to run away.  
Before his parents died he remembered them telling him to be cautious when   
he walked to school because the Mastinim have  
tricky ways of getting to you.  
  
Slowly he stood up from his pew and grabbed his bag, starting for the church   
doors. Everyday for a while now he came to the  
church before he went to school, he never even remembered a time when he   
didn't.  
  
Getting to school didn't take too long. He had to ride his bike because he   
didn't believe that the bus drivers weren't part of  
the Mastinim. It seemed a little paranoid, he knew, but every precaution had   
to be taken to stay alive.  
  
As soon a Joji got to school he placed his bike on the rail and slung his   
bag over his shoulder again, walking through the  
passageway surrounded by trees that let up to Tokyo High School.  
  
"Hey Joji! I need answers for page 245 in Geomatry!" Joji looked around but   
couldn't find where the voice was coming from.  
Soon after though a built form came up to him and slapped him in the back so   
hard it knocked his glasses off and they fell to the pavement.  
"Genjo, you're going to have to do your homework more often," Joji bent down   
to pick up his glasses and then cleaned them off on his T-shirt.  
Genjo gave him an akward look and soon shook his head.  
"You're right, but how am I supposed to do homework when theres all these   
girls in skirts to distract me?" Joji shook his head and walked off to his first hour class  
as Genji examined a near group of girls.  
--------------------------------------------  
"Nii-chan! Lilith-chan! Zaphkiel-chan! Where are yoooooooooou?!" exclaimed an   
excited Hitomi-chan who was running around  
the room picking up pillows and pieces of paper and looking under them.  
Raphael looked away from her and grabbed his forehead shaking it in   
disapproval.  
"She's worse than Moon Lily," he said and Michael shook his head in   
agreement.  
"If she has all the answers," Raphael pointed at Hitomi who was pouncing   
from one spot to another shouting out names of  
angels who had already passed away and looking for them, "then I'm scared of   
what the questions are."  
  
"Raphie-niichan!" Hitomi cried out and ran up to him.  
"Nani?"  
"I want to go to Earth now." she said and bent her body down but kept her   
head up to examine Michael.  
"Do you want to go to Earth now?" Michael gave her a sour look and crossed   
his arms before he walked off leaving Raphael with her.  
"Alright Hitomi. We can go to Earth now." Hitomi nodded her head and kept   
her hands behind her back, walking on her heels.  
"Earth. Mastinim. Raphie-niichan?"  
"Nani?" Raphael was definately irritated at having to stay in the same room   
with her. He had a mission to complete, not a girl to  
baby sit.  
"It's true that you make women cry Raphie-niichan?" She looked a little more   
serious then she did before when she was calling  
out the dead angels names but their was still that childlike innocence in her   
voice.  
Raphael took a while to answer before he stood up straight and nodded his   
head.  
"Raphie-niichan, douzo yoroshiku (treat me as you see fit)."  
--------------------------------------------  
"And adding -34ab -(-45cd) you would have to............." Joji wondered in   
thought as his teacher, Mr. Nanatsu gave his reviews  
in Geomatry. He looked out the window and started tapping his fingers on his   
desk with his head resting on his other hand.  
Last hour, 10 minutes left. Almost.  
It was impossible how impatient he was getting. He didn't even have anything   
to do after school but he was just anxious. School sucks.  
He cocked his head and sighed inwardly so Mr.Nanatsu couldn't hear him. He thought  
he saw something out the window but it was just a bird.  
"--can't be----wrong----STOP!" He heard someone in the hall. It sounded like a girls voice  
but he definately couldn't place it.  
It seemed everyone heard her also because the whole class cocked their heads towards the door.  
"Jackass! Don't touch me!" It very clear to hear her now. She was clearly screaming at the top of her  
lungs.  
Mr.Nanatsu gave the class a worried look and then walked out of the class to see what was going  
on.  
  
The whole class crowded around the door once he stepped out and it became clear who she was.  
Isako Tanaki. She was the spitting image of the stereotypes about 'bad girls' who run around with  
no guy in particular and do drugs and party.  
From what he could make out though, this time it seemed she was in a fight with some guys apparently  
not from this school because they didn't have any uniforms on.  
  
One guy had his arms under her armpits in an arm lock while she was kicking her legs and wriggling  
while the other guy was grabbing her and trying to make her calm down.  
  
"Is there a problem?" asked Mr.Nanatsu who looked very affended for his class being interrupted.  
Isako smiled when she spotted him and tried wriggling even harder to go to his side.  
"Nanatsu-san! Mida! These men are hurting me! Call the police! Call the janitor! Call someone with  
a lethal weapon!" The guy that was holding Isako picked her up off her feet and dropped her down to  
tighten his grip while the other one was staring at a quite unamused Nanatsu as he grabbed his forehead  
and started rubbing his temples.  
  
"Isako. How many times has the staff told you not to allow people who don't attend school on campus?"  
Isako seemed a little angry but stopped struggling once Mr.Nanatsu finished his sentence.  
"They followed me Nanatsu-san! They are over 21 and they're trying to rape a poor girl of...13. Take  
them to jail! Right now!"  
"Isako, you're 15--"  
"Rape you?!" yelled the other guy.  
"You tramp! You stole my money! And then you punched me because you said I was whining!"  
  
Isako looked at the person who had spoken and then back at Mr.Nanatsu and smiled.  
"How could I have done all that when I was in school the whole day?"  
  
Joji was standing a chair trying to see everything but one leg was shorter than the other so it was hard  
to keep balance.  
He examined the way Isako looked and tried to determine the truth. Her school uniform was wrinkled and  
her tie wasn't even knotted right. Her hair was ruffled and her legs were scabbed and dirty. Ok, maybe  
she did do it.  
  
Mr.Nanatsu smiled at Isako and walked over to the person holding her in the armlock.  
"Please let go of our student so she may attend the rest of her classes." He looked stern and very sure  
that the man was going to let go but got very angry and his face turned bright red when he didn't.  
  
"Tell him Nanatsu-san! He's a bad man! Yay! Go! Yeah!" Isako was cheering and the other guy got impatient  
and threw his fist back.  
"Give me my money back!"  
  
Joji's chair was moving back and forth really fast. He was trying to keep it stable to see what the other guy would  
do but was struggling. Almost....he could make out his face again but he couldn't see Isako....come on....THERE!  
  
*CRASH*  
  
"No!" The guy threw his fist at Isako who stuck out her tongue but it didn't make it to her face as he got startled by  
Joji who fell of his chair, slammed into the door and landed on the floor.  
  
Everyone outside the classroom stared at him and everyone inside started laughing. Isako took her chance and  
swiftly freed herself from the man's grip.  
"Who are you?" She said and kneeled down to meet Joji's gaze.  
  
He fumbled his glasses a couple of times but finally got them to stay on and then he stared at her.  
There were stories that she had a misscarriage and threw up blood on the teacher's desk and that  
she had brought a gun to school and pointed it at a guy who told her that her fly was open and now  
he seemed terrified as he stared at her.  
  
"Jo...Ji..." Isako smiled and stood up offering her hand so he could get up. He hesitantly accepted and adjusted  
his glasses.  
  
"You.....grrr....give me my money or you're going to regret it!" Yelled the guy who was going to punch her but instead  
Isako turned gracefully on one heel and punched him straight in the jaw sending him falling to the ground.  
  
The other looked down at his friend and then charged Isako but she easily dodged his offense and kneed him in the groin.  
"Isako!" yelled Mr.Nanatsu but she quickly ran off as the bell rang and told everyone that school was over for the day.  
  
Mr. Nanatsu looked at the two fallen men and then at Joji and shaked his head.  
--------------------------------------------  
"I swear if you don't shut up I'm going to kill you!"  
"Mika-chan, Mika-chan, Mika-chan!" exclaimed an angry Michael and a very exuberant Hitomi who stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Grrraahhhhhhh!" he lunged himself at her but she easily dodged everything he did. Raphael laughed at him and grabbed Hitomi's  
shirt collar once she came his way.  
"Don't cause Mika-chan any trouble, he starts fires and I don't think you'll like what he can do."  
"DON'T CALL ME MIKA-CHAN!" Michael yelled and punched Raphael in the face which sent him pummeling to the ground with a 'thud'.  
  
Hitomi looked down at him and grabbed her mouth as she started laughing.   
Michael seemed proud of himself and looked at Hitomi who was now laughing out loud.  
"Yeah that's funny huh?" Hitomi nodded her head and hugged Michael who threw his arms out in amazment.  
"Funny Mika-chan!"  
"Don't call me that!" He threw her off his body and she landed on Raphael who gave a grunt but grabbed Hitomi's stomach so  
he could sit up without her falling off him.  
  
"Hitomi why don't we call Michael something else? He doesn't like it when people call him Mika-chan." Hitomi laughed and nodded  
then got up and stepped on Raphael's stomach.  
He grunted again but she kept walking and circled around Michael.  
"How about......aka kitsune-kun? Because your hair is red and it's ruffled like a fox!" Michael didn't seem to like this idea either but  
it was just better to go with 'aka kitsune' than Mika-chan.  
  
"Alright, aka-kitsune, but I get to call you something too," said Michael and Hitomi stopped laughing and looked at him.  
"Gaki itachi, since you never shut up and you piss me off?" He said started laughing.  
Hitomi started to cry and ran over to Raphael who had just gotten up and hugged him.  
  
"Aka kitsune-kun made me cry Raphie-chan! Go punish him!"  
Raphael looked down at her and then at Michael and sighed.  
"Let's just go to Earth."  
--------------------------------------------  
Author's Note :   
GC: I hope you all enjoyed everything so far! It took a while to get all the names straight. I went to like 7 different sites just to figure  
out how to say weasel in japanese.  
Michael: Dork.  
GC: Hey!  
Michael: I don't like the way you write, you're fired.  
*GC waits a while before answering*  
GC (points finger): No you're fired.....  
Michael: How pathetic...  
GC: Hey. Enough of that. Remember kids, my name is Genocide Chimera, I have the mind of a child and baby onions scare me.  
(Read more! Pl9[eas]e R[e]viEw!)  
Michael: Let's not do that anymore...... 


End file.
